Every Time We Touch
by fluffy2044
Summary: Anouther song fic. I'm trying to get my other stories up but...well anyway. Ryo thinks, and gets a new job offer. Will he leave for good or will he stay with Dee and could the Chief have somthing to do with it? one shot nonsence.


**Fluffy2044:** well here we go…another FAKE story. It's a song fic to "every time we touch" by Casada. I don't own the song nor do I own FAKE. I merely barrowed the song and manga characters for my own amusement, please don't sue.

Takes place at the end of book 6.

Ryo's pov.

How long has it been since I started to love him, everything about him? He had always shown his love towards me but it was only recently that I finally admitted to myself that I love him. I've come to love him so much. I say it to myself all the time. Whenever I get angry at him or when he does something stupid I can always tell myself that I love Dee Laytner.

So many things have happened to us since I came to the 27th predicate both good and bad. But I think that getting to know Dee was one of the best things that could ever happen to me.

**_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,   
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I dont know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive  
_**

When I had gotten sick Dee ditched JJ to come make sure I was alright. Even if he kissed me while I was 'asleep' it was still sweet of him. Then after that every time he slept over I subconsciously wished he would kiss me again. Although those thoughts disappeared when he pinned me down or something like that. He is such a horny ape…but I guess it's alright because he only ever flirted with me. To him I brushed it off like it was nothing but inside I was glad he showed interest in me.

**_  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,   
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.  
_**

His kisses are as addictive to me as tobacco is to him. I soon found that I wanted him to kiss me, which I didn't mind at all even though I acted that way. Then I started to notice that every little touch he gave me, no matter where, had all of his love behind it. In the office when working on a hard case he would put his hand on my shoulder and tell me not to over do it or something along those lines. Just from that my heart started pounding and my face flushed. He's my drug.

**_  
Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry ( I cry)  
The good and the bad times,   
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall…_**

He's protected me, even at his own expense. When John Hail bombed the predicate and we were the last ones out, he pushed me the ground and held his arm over my head, not even caring if he got hurt. (it didn't really happen but it should have) Then later he said he would kill to make sure I wouldn't become a murder when I found out who killed my parents. Later he then cared for me and wiped my tears…and then I repaid him by telling him he could do it with me…that I wouldn't care. I guess that was stupid of me. Although I wanted him to on a certain level he wouldn't until he made sure I was totally alright with it. I guess he's a gentleman.

Regular pov

"Yo, Ryo," said Dee snapping his fingers in front of Ryo's face. Ryo looked up taken aback. "Yes Dee?"

"Diana says she wants to see us, something about partners or something."

"Oh…Alright. I'll be right there."

"Alright, and Ryo, next time you want to daydream, you shouldn't stare at the same spot on the wall if you can help it."

Feeling a blush come to his face Ryo looked away from Dee. Dee started laughing. Ryo stood up and walked out of their office glaring at Dee who continued to laugh all the way to the chief's office. Ryo knocked and they were called in. Diana stood next to the desk while the chief sat at his desk. Diana looked at the 2 cops and smiled. "Ryo, I have a question to ask you. I've told the FBI about you and they're offering you a spot in L.A. I've already talked to your chief and he said it was your choice if you want to transfer to it. Will you? You'll be my new partner."

Ryo was shocked by Diana's question. He wanted to say 'yes'. He wanted to take the better paying job…but he would go to Los Angles…leaving Dee behind. Could he live with himself?

_**'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,   
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,   
Want you in my life.**_

Diana looked at Ryo and suddenly felt bad because now Ryo was in a battle with himself. Go to L.A. to the better job and leave the man that he loves. Oh yes, Ryo loves Dee, he may not say it but he does. Diana doesn't miss anything. Or stay at this job with he friends and Dee.

"Think about it Ryo. Then tell me your choice."

Ryo nodded and left the room. Dee looked at Ryo then back to Diana and the chief.

"You're really going to let one of you best snipers go chief?"

The chief looked at Dee with a glare. "I don't want too but Randy has to choose and if I know Randy he'll do what he thinks is best. If that is the case I already know what his choice is."

Dee snickered

"What is it Laytner?" asked the chief

"Randy…isn't that what they say in England when someone's horny?"

The chief looked at Dee like he was crazy. "YOU MORON!" screamed the chief and Dee ran out of the office leaving and laughing Diana behind. (I had to have something perverted)

Dee returned to his and Ryo's office to see Ryo sitting at his desk staring into space again.

"Ryo maybe you should go to L.A." said Dee

Ryo pov

I looked up. Dee wants me to leave? But I thought…then maybe he wasn't serious. I looked down at my hands.

"It's not like I want you to leave" said Dee "it's just a better job. You have to think of Bikky too"

That's right I have to think of Bikky too I would get more money in L.A. but Bikky's friends are here.

"I won't Dee. I won't go." I said with determination in my voice.

"Why not? You want to stay here? at this 2 bit police station? I would give anything to get an offer like this."

"I've decided I won't go. This is my home and I don't want to leave besides…it would mean leaving you…" I said in a quiet voice. Dee looked at me shocked. I have just told him I didn't want to leave him.

"You want to stay because you don't want to leave me…why?"

I smiled and stood up walking over to Dee so I looked directly into his green eyes.

"Without you it's hard to survive…'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling… And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly," I leaned up to kiss Dee gently then took his hand and but it against my chest.

"Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last…I Need you by my side…"

Regular pov

Meanwhile Diana, Having heard the whole conversation, tip toed away and into Berkley's office. Berkley looked up at the smiling Diana.

"Well? What happened" asked Berkley

"Ryo's staying…and you owe me dinner at the restaurant of my choice. Ryo not only said that he wanted to stay because of Dee but also kissed him" said Diana sitting on Berkley's desk.

"no I don't, I betted on him staying because of his foster son and his friends. I never said anything about Dee. He is one of Ryo's friends also."

"Wrong bet Berkley. Remember, I betted you that Ryo would fall in love with Dee before the year was up. Ryo kissed Dee. On his own. So HA." Diana sat smiling and Berkley grumbled.

"They do make a nice couple" said Diana before turning to Berkley. "The chief also knew Ryo would stay. I think the old man knew it would be because of Dee. Hey! What if the chief wanted Dee and Ryo together? That's why he partnered then up hoping Dee would settle down a little and become more responsible if he had someone shagging him on a regular basis."

Berkley stared at Diana for a long moment. "You're think way too much into this Dee Dee."

"Well….it could be true."

The End

**Fluffy2044**: well what do you think? It would be weird if that's what the chief was really thinking……crazy old men with Hawaiian shirts…hehee please review!


End file.
